Frankenstein's Diary
by tails the cute fox
Summary: Basically Frankenstein's diary after Elizabeth's death


**Hello! This is my latest fanfiction. I had to write Frankenstein's diary after Elizabeth's death and his thoughts. Enjoy!**

**ON WITH THE FICCY!**

Dearest Diary,

Today is a most grievous day, as my beloved Elizabeth no longer walks among us. The Beast I created with my own red hands has stolen her life from me, as I have stolen love from him. How foolish was I, to believe that he would not make good on his word, that he would not stain his hands crimson once more? To believe that my beloved would be safe from this vile and ghastly creation of mine? He has no morals, no love nor compassion. How foolish was I to believe that even with his humongous shadow darkening our merriment she would be safe forever.

This cursed creature haunts me like a ghoul from beyond the grave, destroying the life around me with one icy, red touch. The ground shatters beneath its heavy footfalls, demolishing the items and people of whom I hold so dear…William, Justine, Henry and now even my dear, sweet Elizabeth. I was the cause of their untimely demise, their departure from this world to the next. This creature dips his palms in scarlet whilst staining mine indirectly.

I cannot form the words to describe the distress the sight of her body has caused me. The shrill scream dragged from her pale lips turned the blood flowing through my veins as cold as the murderers touch. I had bolted into our room, clinging the vain hope that perhaps she may be spared, that it was some insignificant cause that caused her to scream the way she did. That was not to be the case, however, as I had found. Her usually flushed, healthy pink skin was as pale as porcelain, aiding the image that flew through my troubled mind. The position in which she lay was of a similar likeness to that of a rag doll that had been across the room by an angry child and now lay forgotten, abandoned. That is, ironically, what the situation may just be.

It pained me, to see such an animated, cheerful specimen of humanity still and lifeless by my own selfish hands. The breath forever snatched away from her lungs, the small feet that would no longer dance and skip with glee, the fear permanently etched upon her once beautiful features that would never fade away. Purple bruises upon her delicate skin that shall never fade away. I was this master of this new creation, artist behind a canvas of death, misery and woe. This was my doing. As it was William's.

I, perhaps, should never have chosen to discard the creature's wishes, to destroy the love it desired so desperately. It is punishing me for a crime similar to the many it itself has committed, of this much I am certain. There was no guarantee, however, that they would have kept to the promise one made. What if the second abomination caused the monster more heartache? I may have saved the creature from more pain and yet this thing believes that I am solely to blame for its miserable life, an unfair judgment I must say! Yes I may be his creator, but did he not learn human interaction? Of how to act in civilised society? Why am I the only one to blame when he is also at fault for his misery? How dare this vile creature believe to intimidate me and make me believe that Elizabeth's blood is on _my_ hands, not his! I never should have created him, to that I must confess, but how dare this despicable beast blame me for the sorrows he has encountered, for the blood in which he chose to coat his cold hands. I realise now, I myself must coat my hands in the the scarlet of blood. I shall coat my hands in his blood.

My dearest Elizabeth, I promise the departure of life to the fiendish beast that stole the breath from your lips, the smile from your face. I promise the rot of his decaying flesh and I promise that we shall see each other once more. In death, my the Lord smile upon you as I once have, and for wait for me, my sweet Elizabeth, as I promise I shall not rest until the vermin is dead and the suffering may stop forever.

**I reeeeeeaaally don't like this ending, feels too repetitive. Let me know in the reviews.  
Len: I just don't like your stories.  
Ttcf: Ohh I wondered where you were! **


End file.
